


Funeral Director

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant - Sock Opera, Pedophilia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Bill discovers why possessing a weak child may not have been the best idea.





	Funeral Director

“And who are you?” 

The man was smiling kindly when he approached him. Bill grinned and waved, pretending to be Pine Tree effortlessly. His arms were bleeding under his jacket, and the pain made him feel alive.

“My name’s Dipper!”

He kept his voice chirpy and innocent. A child, that’s all he was. The man nodded in recognition. 

“Of course. Stan’s nephew, right? I’m Robbie’s father. Say, will you come help me with some boxes backstage? I promised your sister I’d handle the heavy lifting.”

Bill follows. Why not? Just another stupid human, that emo kid’s dad. 

“In here, buddy.”

The man smiles and closes the door, and Bill doesn’t know why, but suddenly the room feels smaller.

“Where are the boxes, Mr. Valentino?”

He’s too close.

“Mr. Valentino…?”

No.

“GET AWA-!”

A hand covers his mouth. He’s on the ground and he can’t fight, he’s in Pine Tree’s body, he’s a child, he’s not strong enough.

“Stop, stop…”

It hurts, and this time the pain isn’t hilarious. The man is still smiling.

“You’re a cute little thing, Dipper. My son is getting too old now… he’s still slim, though, and he’s pretty when his skin is clear. Sometimes I’ll still have fun with him.”

Liquid is coming from his eyes. 

“Oh, don’t cry. Robbie always cries so much. It gets boring.”

The man stands up, zips his pants, walks out. Bill lies on the ground, unmoving, until bile rises in his throat and he rolls over to vomit on the floor. 

“Pine Tree?”

His voice echoes in the room. Where is that damn kid? He doesn’t want a puppet anymore.

 

Later, Dipper will find Bill-in-his-body not looking for the journal, but sitting behind the theater, listlessly throwing pebbles at a tree.

Later, Bill will return his body without a fight.

Later, Dipper will feel a sharp ache that he doesn’t think is from falling down the stairs or having his arms slammed in drawers.

And before Bill leaves his body, he will stare at Dipper’s spirit and say, in a flat and broken voice, 

“Stay away from the funeral director, Mason.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the consequences of Bill's careless actions while possessing Dipper.


End file.
